Piper's Breakdown 2
by Aria184
Summary: Sequel to PIPER’S BREAKDOWN. The Charmed Ones are grieving and vulnerable. A spirit has ‘awakened’. Will the Charmed Ones be able to get past their grief and defeat the unknown (for the time being) spirit? Find out! (A BIG THANKS to all my reviewers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Charmed – but I do own the demons and spirits used!

**Summary: **Sequel to **PIPER'S BREAKDOWN**. The Charmed Ones are grieving and vulnerable. A spirit has 'awakened'. Will the Charmed Ones be able to get past their grief and defeat the unknown (for the time being) spirit? Find out! (A BIG **THANKS** to all my reviewers and readers, even if you don't review! :P Enjoy!)

**Author's Notes: **Hey readers! Here is your sequel… sorry it took so long, but I didn't know if I actually wanted to write a sequel or not. Read and enjoy! Please remember to review… reviews inspire my muse… and it is a known fact! 

_Although Paige was the closest and couldn't make out what Leo said, Piper somehow knew that Leo's last words were of love to her, and forgiveness._

_Piper fell to the ground in a dead faint as she realized she just killed her one true love._

"Piper?" Paige walked quietly to where Piper was lying limply on the ground. "Piper?" Paige questioned again. A look of distress masked Paige's normally rosy cheeks, and she felt like the world around her was crashing down. She had a terrible feeling that not one of her sisters would be able to fully heal from the loss of so many family members, now including Leo. Paige looked at the gray sky for a few minutes, wondering what had gone wrong… why these things had to happen to them, of all people. Paige shook her head. No, that wasn't right to say. Part of her wanted to scream at the Elders for allowing this awful thing to happen, but the other part of her wanted to scream at Piper. They might have been able to prevent Leo's death by keeping the Dark Angel prisoner or some similar idea. Paige didn't know who she wanted to blame. Paige looked at Piper lying on the ground. It wasn't Piper anymore… she was lost and probably would be for a long time. Paige wondered if Piper would ever be able to completely heal… although who would be?

"Screw this," Paige muttered as she carefully picked Piper off the dirty ground. "Screw this." Paige looked into the sky once again. "Do you hear me? SCREW THIS! No more! Do you understand? No more! Neither I nor my sisters will do a damn thing for you anymore." A bystander would have thought Paige was talking to herself, but Phoebe knew better. No, Paige was yelling at the Elders, the 'good' people of the world. A few tears raced down Paige's cheek as she took Phoebe's hand. She looked into her eyes, "We can't do this anymore, Phoebe. Our sister is…" Paige looked down at Piper, who was softly clinging to her arms. Paige quietly whispered the word she had been looking for, "…broken." Phoebe nodded her head, and then quietly said, "I know. We have to help her through this – she'll make it… she has to." Phoebe looked away, as Paige continued to look at Piper. Paige didn't notice the smirk hidden underneath the fixed frown on Phoebe's pale face. 

Paige let the conversation drop as she orbed her sisters out of the hell-hole.

------3 days later------

"Piper, honey…c'mon…" Piper lay in bed, not talking, not moving, while Paige tried to spoon some soup into her mouth. "Piper, you have to eat." Piper didn't respond to Paige's pleas, nor did she acknowledge that Paige was even in the room with her. "Piper…" Paige sighed and set the spoon back in the bowl that she had been holding. She shakily placed the bowl on the nightstand table beside Piper's bed. Paige quietly said, "Hey, I know you're hurting." Paige took a deep breath and said what needed to be said, even if it was cruel, "Leo wouldn't want you to join him, Piper. And if he could, he – " Piper turned flashing eyes towards Paige, "How the hell do you know what I'm feeling??" Piper's voice caught in her throat, realizing what she had just said. Paige looked hurt, but was not angry with her. Piper burst into tears, "Leo! I want my husband back! I want Leo!" Like Paige had done 3 days earlier, Piper turned her face to the ceiling and screamed, "God fucking damn you!" Paige sighed once again, but completely understood the necessity of Piper's outburst. Paige got under the covers with Piper, just trying to comfort her, hold her. She felt Piper's body shake with grief, "Piper, shhh… It's going to be okay." Piper looked at Paige with hopeless eyes, "Paige, you and I both know it will never get better. Everything always gets worse. It's the luck of the Halliwell family." Paige raised her eyebrows, "Piper, we can't give up now. Your mother – our mother – gave her life trying to save innocents, and Grams lived a fulfilled life… It is not the luck of the Halliwell family – I am proud to be a Halliwell. Jesus, we have done so many good things, Piper."

Piper continued to look as hopeless as ever, when Phoebe cleared her throat from the doorway. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Paige, "Oh, so you've had a change of heart?" Paige looked at her quizzically and sat up in Piper's bed. Her gaze remained on Phoebe as she continued to speak, "Well, 3 days ago, if I remember correctly, you were shouting at the sky and telling it to pretty much go fuck itself." Phoebe said that with an edge in her voice, which in turn, raised Paige's eyebrows. Paige's shoulders slumped, and a few tears trickled down her cheeks, "So? I can't get angry at the – " Paige curled her fingers to symbolize quotes, "- good guys?" Phoebe nodded curtly, and said dryly, "Of course you can… who would you be referring to?" Piper's eyes grew wide; Phoebe never acted like this.

Piper looked at Phoebe with a shocked expression on her face, and continued to weep for Leo. Phoebe's abnormal expression changed to one of pure delight. Her eyes flashed as she looked at Piper, and repeated the most annoying phrase in human history, "Cry me a river, Build me a bridge, And get OVER it!" Phoebe clasped her hands behind her back, and began to pace at the foot of Piper's bed. She opened her mouth to say something, but Paige confidently stood up and interjected, "Hey! That's enough!" Paige narrowed her eyes at Phoebe, and asked exasperated, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Paige motioned to Piper, "She's your sister, dammit! Show a little bit more respect! Aren't you grieving for Leo's loss?" Neither Phoebe's eyes, nor the expression on her face showed remorse. For the second time in less than a minute, Paige's eyes grew wide in shock, as well as Piper's. Paige closed her eyes, as if in a trance. A few moments later, she opened her eyes, and a wary look came over her fine features. She pointed at Phoebe, "Do you love Cole?" Phoebe cocked her head as if considering the question. After a few minutes, dread crossed her face and then a thoughtful expression. "Ah, but that's right. Phoebe used to care about Cole, and now… is indifferent about him… or so she thinks." A look of panic swept over Paige's face, "Piper, we need to get out of her now. Take my hand." Paige held out her hand as Piper did as she was asked, too dumbfounded to protest.

Blue lights filled the room, blinding Phoebe as Paige orbed Piper and herself out of the room. Phoebe fell to the floor with a grunt, as a spirit arose from her still form.

**Author's Notes: **My best friend tells me that I'm evil… heehee… BUT… the next chapter will hopefully come soon… I have had very little luck with writing good stories since Piper's Breakdown ended… so we'll see what happens… Who is this spirit who threatens Phoebe's life and her sister's lives? Is the vulnerability a little too much for Piper right now? Find out and read the next chapter… coming out soon!


	2. Clone?

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry this is so late, but it is a long chapter! Woo-hoo! *CFan2005 curtsies* Enjoy and please review! It helps my muse! Also, if you have any suggestions – please share! Thanks!

Piper and Paige appeared in P3. Piper immediately took a step back from Paige and gave her a wary look. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked close to hysterics. Paige nodded her head, "_Yeah, but maybe you should sit down?" Piper crossed her arms defiantly in front of her chest, almost knowing what Paige was going to tell her. Paige sighed, "Okay, fine." Paige looked at the ceiling, trying to carefully gather her thoughts into words, as to not upset Piper any more than she had to be. "Piper, I think that Phoebe is…" Paige shrugged her shoulders and held her hands out helplessly, struggling for words, " – not herself…" Piper nodded her head, and look of bewilderment and then understanding crossed over her face. Piper's eyes grew wide as she realized the implications. "You're serious," she stammered, "You're being literal, aren't you?" Paige nodded her head slowly, "It's as if she's a clone." Piper raised her eyebrows. Paige sighed as she tried to explain, "Even though you and I both saw Phoebe standing in front of us, it wasn't exactly her." Paige took a deep breath, "_Her_ spirit wasn't there – it just wasn't her." Paige looked at the ground and as if she were talking to herself, she whispered, "And I'm going to find out whose it was…" Piper shook her head, "Paige, you can't! Please!"_

Paige took a deep breath, trying to be reasonable. "Piper, what if Phoebe's lying somewhere – hurt? We need to do something." Piper looked like she wanted to blow something up, and then a smile played on the corners of her mouth. "Paige?" she asked. Paige raised her eyebrows, "Uh-oh. I don't like that look, Piper." Piper smiled and then said, "I have an idea." Paige gave Piper a wary look, and Piper continued, "Can you… call for her? I mean, maybe?"

***

Cole's arms were shaking on his corporeal being as his spirit rose from Phoebe's limp body and into his own, waiting in the Underworld. A black cloud came through the ceiling of the cave, and into Cole's waiting body. As soon as the dark cloud disappeared, Cole shimmered away from the Underworld…

***

In Piper's bedroom, on the floor, Phoebe groggily sat up, confusion spread over her face. "Uh, Piper?" she called. Phoebe shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her memory. As if on cue, Phoebe remembered everything up to the battle, when sadly ended in Leo's demise. A look of horror crossed Phoebe's face, as she continued to scream for Piper and Paige. Phoebe quickly got up, unaware of any event past the battle, and ran from the bedroom, only to find Cole standing outside her door.

***

"Okay, all you have to do is get a mental picture of the real Phoebe." Paige looked at Piper as if her request was impossible. "Oh, c'mon, Paige. I can blow things up, remember? I'll be your protection." Piper waved her hands at Paige to try and persuade her to hurry. Paige took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Paige held out her hand, which was visibly shaking. "Piper, I don't know if I can do this! What if something happens to Phoebe when I'm calling her?" Piper waved her hands absentmindedly at Paige, "Oh, just do it! You're not going to kill her! Hurry up!" Paige nodded her head, and a look of concentration spread over her face. After a few moments, Paige yelled, "Phoebe!" Blue/white lights began to fill the room…

***

"Cole!" Phoebe gasped. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Phoebe glared at Cole, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, confidently. "Oh, that's what I love about you!" Cole said playfully. "Wha - ?" Phoebe tried to push past him, but he blocked her way. "Get out of my way! You are nobody to me, Cole, so get the hell out of my way!" Phoebe sneered. Cole's eyes filled with pain and remorse, but he did not make any attempt to move. Phoebe clenched her teeth and then yelled in his face, "I said get out of MY WAY!" The level of her voice rose with each word, but Cole still continued to block her path. Cole grabbed Phoebe by the shoulders, and roughly shoved her against the wall. Phoebe glared at Cole, not too happy with her treatment. Cole flexed his fingers, and a fire ball appeared. A look of insanity crossed his features as he took a step towards Phoebe. He raised the fire ball menacingly, as Phoebe shut her eyes, knowing there was no escape…

After a few minutes, Phoebe opened one eye, expecting Cole to let the fireball loose. She did not find herself in the manor anymore. Instead, she was at P3… a few feet away from her sisters. The only thing that was terribly wrong is that she was not being welcomed with open arms, instead with death stares. Piper was still pissed at her insulting remarks earlier in her room, and Paige wasn't sure if this was the real Phoebe or not. A look of complete concentration filled Paige's face.

Phoebe took a small step forward, but was stopped when Piper raised her hands and blew up a nearby table. Phoebe jumped, shock evident on her face. She pointed a shaking finger angrily at Piper, "How could you, Piper?" Phoebe gestured to the now blown up table, "Is that even possible? I thought that we couldn't use our powers against each other! Remember that fight with Prue? It almost separated the Power of 3! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Piper raised her eyebrows, completely surprised by the lack of insults. She then snidely remarked, "What, Phoebe… no more insults? Well, I've had my fill!" Phoebe nodded her head, suddenly remembering Leo and the possibility that it had something to do with Piper's behavior. After Piper stopped ranting, Phoebe gave Piper a knowing look, "I'm sorry Piper that your husband died, but why take it out on me? Is that fair? Please, don't do this!" Paige raised her eyebrows, "Piper, it's Phoebe… I think. Some of her spirit is gone, but I think it's her… I can sense her, barely, but I can sense her!" Paige ran to Phoebe, apology written all over her face, as she embraced Phoebe in a giant hug. Piper smiled as tears streamed down her face. Phoebe's last comment had stung, but not in a bad way – a logical way. Piper joined the hugging group, happy that Phoebe was back.

***

"No!" Cole screamed. "I had her!" Cole closed his fist, to signify Phoebe was his. "I'll get you back, Phoebe, one way or another." Cole shimmered back to his apartment where he and Phoebe shared a part of their married lives together. He smiled fondly at the picture of himself and Phoebe, which was like a shrine to him, always looked upon every time he came in. Cole passed the picture, and went to the French doors. He threw them open and held his hands up to the blackening sky. Cole screamed, "I will have her back!"

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading, but please review! Reviews do help my muse… as selfish as that sounds! But if you don't have enough time, I completely understand! Thanks for just reading it! 


	3. Spiritual Residue?

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I was supposed to write a disclaimer… okay, I don't own Charmed.**

**Author's Notes: **Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! (That's right, people, only 1 person reviewed! But I will answer your questions anyway from Chapter 1)****

**            - wAnNaBpIpEr: **No this isn't a Cole-winning-back-Phoebe story. I promise! This is just describing how totally insane Cole is, and other obstacles the Charmed Ones have to deal with! Glad you liked it!

-**Starring Piper: **Thank you for the compliment!

-**CharmingTess: **Yes, the spirit rising means she's not evil anymore. But if you read the second chapter, you would know that she's not. :D

-**Steph****: Thank you for the compliment! And I am trying very hard to update quicker!**

-**HollysLilAngel59:** Well, your wish is granted: Here is more! Enjoy!

**"Piper's Breakdown 2" – Chapter 3**

"So, let me get this straight," mused Piper. "You have no clue what has happened in the last couple of days." Phoebe nodded her head, "Yes, correct. What did –" Phoebe hesitated a moment, " – I do?" Piper gave a heavy sigh, "Nothing." 

"Piper?" Paige questioned. "If Phoebe is – " Paige shrugged, " – possessed again, then we have to figure out a way to stop her…" Paige gave Phoebe a sideways glance, "If she does something that she shouldn't be doing…" Paige didn't want to be blunt, nor did she want to keep Phoebe in the dark. "Well, I remember bits and pieces of the last few days. It's like a premonition – but all blurry."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "What's the last thing you remember, Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked at the ceiling, trying to remember anything that happened in the last few days. "Well," she said slowly, "I remember the battle… and then after that… little bits and pieces of random things."

Piper looked at Phoebe, not really sure what to say, "Okay," she said slowly. Piper began to pace the floor in front of her sisters, "I can't do this anymore! I want a normal life! Is that too much to ask for?? Is it??" Phoebe took a deep breath, "Piper, we all feel the same way once and a while, but how many people have we helped?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders, knowing that Phoebe's point was made. "Exactly," said Phoebe. "A lot." Phoebe turned to Paige, "And it feels good to be able to help, right, Paige?" Paige nodded her head, and said a little too enthusiastically, "Absolutely!"

------

Cole's face was masked with concentration, "Oh, Phoebe, _you are mine, and I will have you – dead or alive." Cole held out his arms, surrounded by candles, as he mumbled a couple of words in a different tongue. A flash of lightning erupted in the dark, cloudy sky, lighting the penthouse for a moment in a bright flash. Cole's body began to tremble as his spirit soared out of him, searching for his "property"._

-----

Phoebe suddenly staggered a little and quickly regained composure as if nothing happened. Paige's head perked up a little as she looked warily at Phoebe. She ushered Piper to her side, and grasped her hand tightly. Piper knew the look of awareness on Paige's face after she sensed something, and instincts told her to trust her. "What is it?" Piper whispered urgently to Paige, who in turn, nodded her head to Phoebe. "It's that spirit again… Phoebe isn't herself. Who knows how long this can continue on before we eventually can't tell if it's the real Phoebe or not?"

Piper sighed angrily, "This is all happening way too fast. How are we supposed to be able – " A voice shattered the conversation, "Are ya'll talking about me behind my back? That's not very nice, you know!" Phoebe took a step closer to the girls, and began to hum a tune.

Paige put out her hand, and seeing a nearby plate lying on the bar, called it to her. The plate appeared in her hands within a second and she threw it Phoebe. Phoebe was caught unaware, and it slammed into her head, knocking her unconscious. "Paige!" Piper gasped. "I know that's not actually Phoebe, but it certainly is her body!" Paige shrugged her shoulders, "Well, whoever's spirit is in Phoebe's body right now, it was growing stronger, and now… it is getting weaker." The girls watched in amazement as a black cloud emerged from Phoebe's body. Paige senses picked up more of the spirit's residue left in Phoebe, but realized her sister was now in control of her own body. "It's okay, Piper. It's Phoebe, again." The girls walked cautiously to Phoebe as she began to stir. "Wow, I guess I didn't hit her all that hard after all." Piper rolled her eyes, as Phoebe's slowly fluttered open. "That hurt, Paige! I can't believe you threw a plate at me!" she whined. A startled expression crossed over all three sisters' faces. 

"How do I remember what happened?" asked Phoebe, shivering a little from the thought of the invasion of her body.

**Author's Notes: **Here is your chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please be nice to my muse and review – she likes reviews… a lot! ;) Thanks!


	4. Paige likes to kick demon ass!

**Author's Notes: Wow! I am so sorry readers for the long wait… and such a short chapter! But I have completely lost my muse and the will to write. It just disappeared. So I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do:**

Paige and Piper continued to stare at Phoebe, as her expression changed from shock to horror.

"Guys," Phoebe stammered. She stood very still, with her arms held down by her sides, tense with fear.

Phoebe began to visibly shake, as her eyes grew wide.

"Cole," she breathed.

Paige and Piper exchanged looks, but just stood there in silence, confusion spread across their faces.

"He… oh my gosh…." Phoebe raised a quivering hand to her pursed lips. "He… it's him…"

Piper quickly looked behind her, expecting someone to jump out at her from the gloomy shadows behind her. When she didn't see anyone, Piper slowly turned back to Phoebe and Paige.

"Phoebe," Piper questioned. "I don't see anyone…" Piper waved her hands before her, trying to persuade Phoebe to tell her more, so she could figure out what the hell was going on.

Paige's eyes grew wide as Phoebe stumbled over her words, acting like a scared child.

"Piper!" Paige suddenly cried as she grabbed Piper's arm. "It's Cole!... Cole's spirit! It's got to be! I can _feel_ some of his spirit still lingering inside Phoebe. I mean… gosh, I couldn't tell before. But with each invasion, he's getting stronger! It makes sense now!"

Phoebe began to noticeably sway as Paige finished her sentence.

A look of dread swept over Phoebe's face. "I can't believe…." Phoebe yelped with anger, and clenched her fists. "He's gone way too far this time. And he's going to get it, too." 

A huge grin crossed Paige's face. "Yeah!" she whooped. "Go Phoebe!"

Both girls turned startled looks on Paige.

Paige raised her arms above her head weakly, realizing that she was a little too excited about the upcoming fight. 

"We're going to go kick some demon ass?" Paige tried unconvincingly to get rid of the looks on her sister's faces.

Phoebe tried not to laugh as she walked over to Paige and lightly patted her on the back. She gave her a look of mock pity, and whispered, "It's okay, Paige. It's okay."

Phoebe gasped as a premonition took a hold of her, as her thoughts warped together to create mindless confusion…

**Author's Notes: **So sorry! I will continue with this story, and hopefully post a chapter soon….


End file.
